


Once A Dream Comes True

by Minumy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, First time i write a fanfic pls have mercy, Kai is a sweetheart, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minumy/pseuds/Minumy
Summary: No one believed you. The same dream for 1 year was something impossible yet it happened. Your life started to change as He entered your life. The  flowers burned down.





	1. Prologue: Once A Dream Comes True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmanouela-My Bff!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emmanouela-My+Bff%21).



> This is my first attempt to write a fanfic! i hope you show mercy hehe! English is not my first language and you will probably find major mistakes in it. Excuse me for that! I hope you enjoy my little work~ Comments and corrections are welcome!

Dreams are like fairy tales. Magical clouds, Rainbows, Mystic creatures that talk and sing, Princes and Princesses that fall in love and a main antagonist that surrenders with despair in his/her eyes because of the blinding love.  
  
**_Your dreams are nothing like that._**

  
     A road full of flowers that leads to nowhere. There are many kinds of flowers in this road. _**Roses,Tulips,Sunflowers, Plumeria**_ and _**Forget-me-not.**_  The road still goes on and on and you continue to walk endlessly without a plan nor a destination. You had the same dream again and again every time you dared to close your eyes since the day you got into college. In your dream, your first move was to pick up a flower. You watched the flower from every angle till you found that one of it's petals was black. Confused, you picked up an another flower. It didn’t have a black petal but it had a black stem instead. Yet again confusion struck you. Whenever you tried to cut down the black petal or stem, every single one of the other flowers were engulfed in blue flames. The sight of that scared you to death with the cause of waking up with your face on the floor. Today was no exception either. You woke up on the floor, sweating and having difficulties with breathing while your mother was observing you. She came to your **_Dorm_ ** to surprise you with her homemade food. Your mother was shocked to find her daughter on the floor yet when she learned why, she frowned.

You expect me to believe that you have the same dream every night for 1 year straight?''  
  
You were disappointed in a huge level. You expected that your fellow classmates wouldn't understand you but your own mother? You got used to the others ever since they made fun of you.  
  
''A road with flowers that are engulfed in blue flames? Are you wasted man??''  
  
''Okay we know that you are on the ** _acting department_** but don't get so full of your self''  
  
You had mentally agreed to never smile back at those peons but your mother was a different case so you decided to let it slide. After all your mother is an amazing cook. You wolfed down everything your mother brought and you gave an approving smile that beamed across the room!  
  
**_You weren't able to forget the dream._**

 


	2. A Fateful Encounter

You breathed the silent air of the librady. It was peaceful.Old books, Dusty old books and Dusty shelves everywhere. You swore that even the librarian had some dust in her clothes. The soothing aura of the library was the only thing that calmed you after a tiring day or maybe a _**tiring night**_. You were studing your upcomming _ **Acting assinghtments**_ in the most comfy chair in the whole school. Waking up at 6:00 had it's benefit after all. Lot's of students come and go but one perticular left a huge impression. An asian man with a darker skin than usual. Maybe in his early 20's and around 1,80cm tall. He had a charming smile and he seemed pure hearted although he had a habit of bitting his under lip which made him extremely sexy at first sight. You couldn't take your eyes off him. He was reading a book but he was the only one that emmited that kind of a smile in a library. It was really special and charming. A beautiful sight indeed. His Aura was peaceful. He switched moods often while reading. He either had a serious tone on his face or he was smilling like a child *gosh that smile of his* you thought for a moment. When you realised that you had been looking at him for about 1 hour straight, you blushed hardcorly, took your things and left the library.   
  
_**He was still there but he was not looking at his book any more.**_  
  
When you came out of the library, you were restless. You couldn't relax at all and you finally decided to walk around the College classrooms in order to relieve yourself. Your College was really huge. After all you were attending the best one in the country! You had an avarage grade but you kept trying your best with the help of the magic library. *That chair though* you thought. You passed from the Art classroom and you started coughing all around the place. Those damn Oil paintings and their fumes. Next you paid a visit to the Music classroom which was as loud as ever. You could hear the sound of a Piano, a Violin and a Guitar harmonizing perfectly. A marvelous sound ecchoing all around the hallway. You loved everything about the Music classroom. Around the corner was your own, the Acting classroom. You could hear the teacher screaming at your fellow classmates for failing their assighnment all over again. Behind the ferocious screams were small crying sounds as the others were practising how to cry in a scetch. You  didn't take that lesson. You didn't need to learn how to cry after all. _**If only you thought about your dream then tears would be everywhere.**_ You passed two other clasrooms that you never bothered to pay attention to since you was always overwelmed by the other three. At the very end of the hallway there was one more classroom though that was always very crouded and you weren't able to even check out. The Dancing practise room. You couldn't control the curiosity that was rising in your blood and you  moved closer and closer until you were 2 cm away from the glass door. You saw a boy dancing breathtakingly good. For a moment, you almost had a nosebleed because he performed a pelvis thrust move that was way to soon for your mind to calcuate. Before you could scream with excitement, someone else did. You turned around only to see five young girls running towards the glass door screaming with all their might and power.  
  
'' O H M Y GO D TAEMIN IS DANCING''  
  
They came so fast that you went flying backwards. You tried to stand up only to be blocked by that high pitched ''KYAAAAA'' one of them screamed. In almost a blink of an eye the girl fainted and before you knew, you bursted into laughing. You tried to stand up but something unexpected had happen. A dark toned hand approached you, only to be your assistant hand in standing up and before you could turn your eyes to the owner of the hand, he grabbed you and risen you up. As you were busy  dusting your pants because that damn janitor wont do jack shit, You turned your gaze up to find the boy from the library that you were checking up earlier. Shocked and unable to speak, you backed up while you were trying to hide your blushing cheeks. The boy approached you again.  
  
'' You dropped your phone. Here!''  
  
He gave your phone back.  
  
''Th-Thanks. . . .'' *oooH SHIIiiiiIT* you thought.  
  
The boy smilled with all of his might and you swore you got blinded. Up close he had dyed hair, He was wearing earphones and man that outfit. He wore a skinny black jean that was hugging his tights beautifully. He also wore a light jumper with black-white stripes that made his silver dyed hair only look prettier. Your eyes were on his tight for a long time before you could realise that you were staring way too hard. You almost tripped while standing still but he only bit his lip to hide his laugh. You didn't believe that a boy this cute existed. Seriously.  
  
''My name is _**Kim JongIn**_ and i'm in the _**Dancing Department**_. Pleasure to meet you. Oh and you can call me Kai '' He said with a huge smile.  
  
You were pretty sure that someone threw red paint at your cheeks.  
  
''I'mm Y/N!. I'm in the Acting Department. '' You replied nervously back while your eyes were locked by a strong force on his.  
  
''Nice to meet you, Y/N. Y-You have a cute name. '' He said while blushing.  
  
*Your name is way cuter than mine* You thought. You blushed harder almost instantly for that thought.  
  
He noticed how nervous you were and he decided to make the first move.  
  
'' I saw you back on the Library and i thought maybe we could like uhm. . . grab a coffee tomorrow?'' He said nervously.  
  
You choked on thin air. He instantaneously rushed to your side to help you. Boy that made it worse. Before You could think straight you gave a possitive reply with  
a shy smile. They would meet at the old clock by 10:00.  
  
_**You didn't had a dream that day.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updays will be daily! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Dream Goes By

Today was an exeptional day. You woke up at 9:00 in the morning. For the first time in a year, you had more than 5 hours of sleep and that made you feel refreshed as hell. The thing is that _you dont remember_ why you slept so well. You could sit on your bed mumbling astrophysical reasons why you slept well but you remembered something important. You forgot your  ** _'date'_** with Kai. You jumped off the bed, rushed to the shower and prepared yourself in 20 minutes. Out of breath you finally managed to find a cute outfit for the day. You looked at your phone *9:20 huhh...* You had 40 more minutes but in the end, You decided to go earlier at the meeting spot, **_The Old Clock._**  The Old Clock was basicaly a worn out chimney in a abandoned house with a clock on both sides. In your college, students often meet in front of The Old Clock since it was close and convinient, away from the smelly janitor that only screamed because we forget to change the toilet paper. You made it there at 9:45 and by your surprise, Kai was already waiting for you with a smile on his face, looking excited for today without a reason. He had his hands behind his head while waiting. His veins popped up and you almost imagined touching them. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a tight white jean. His gaze was on the sky. _You felt his **aura** in a way_. It was so strong that the weather changed from a sunny day to a slightly windy day. He was still smilling. Was there a reason to be happy for today? You thought. You swallowed hard and got your tiny courage back. You were staring at him for about 10 minutes now. You approached Kai who was waiting as smiley as always. Before you could call him out, he lowered his head and found you staring at him. His _mood_ changed and so did his _**aura**_. Everything calmed down. The sun was annoyingly hot and there was no wind. Instead of the cheerful smile he had, a soothing smile that melted every cold part of the earth appeared. There was _something_ in that smile but you couldn't understand it yet. You decided to stop the 'Who will stare harder contest' and spoke first.  
  
 _''Sorry i'm late. I had a great good night sleep and because of that i had zero time to get ready.''_   
  
You said nervously while she you were waiting for Kai to reply back but surprisingly he didn't for about 3 minutes. You felt a _pressuring **aura**_ as you were staring but it was   
worth it since you got to see his beautiful face longer. He finally spoke and you were left speachless.  
  
 _'' **A Frangipani** is a home for the ones we **dont see** yet we feel every night. Just ignore them.''_  
  
He said and he placed his hand on your head. You didn't believe that Kai was caressing your hair with a heartwarming smile. But what did he mean by that? Before you could react he took his hand off your head and said playfully:   
  
_''I found a beautiful caffe for our date. Will you join me My lady?''_  
  
This time you replied fast enough without loosing even a second.  
  
 _'' I would love to My sire  ''_  
  
Both of you were moving quite close to each other. your right hand was brushing his left side while he was trying to keep a calm posture. He was sweating not because of the hot sun. You decided to open a conversation topic so it wouldn't be so awkward.  
  
'' Our departments are really close aren't they? In the Acting department they told us that we will have to take dance lessons for a scetch. Would you mind helping me? '' You shyly asked for his help. He turned at your side so fast that you weren't sure that he was walking in the first place. He grabbed your hand with a passionate and carring way and excitedly said :  
  
'' If i get to spend more time with you, might as well take acting lessons too. '' He realised what his words ment and in the blink of an eye his dark tone was a bright red. He started shuttering at every singe word he uttered.  
  
''I m-meanN i think, YOU SEE ''   
  
You were so amused at his behaviour that you decided to tease him a little bit.  
  
''Whats wrong Kai? Ohhh i see the cat named Y/N got your tongue! ''  
  
With a teasing voice, moving like a cat, you provoked Kai. He was also amused and he went with the flow.  
  
''It would be perfect if she did though''  
  
You nearly chocked. He bursted into laughter and you had a stonned expression in your face. You were thinking how would it be to feel the warmth of his lips. _Would you watch that in your sleep today?_ You placed a bet with yourself that his lips would turn as red as a rose. Sadly both of them sighed. They arrived at their destination and this beautiful moment would be delayed in their memory but not _forgotten_. _**They will always remember it**_. The caffe was a masterpiece by all means. Fancy chairs, Trees everywhere and the best part was that you came along with a cheeky fox.  
The waitress came and asked for their orders. Kai was treating although you insisted he didnt have to. You ordered a Caffee Late and he, an Americano. While waiting for the coffee, you tried not to stare at his face but in your surprise he was staring from the beginning.When you finally turned around to confirm it, he smiled gently and you swore he winked. You hoped he did. The coffee arrived and both of you enjoyed it. You excused yourself to the toilet and kai was left alone at the table. He grabbed your phone, opened the contact list and enlisted his name as Jonginnie. He was smilling like a child but he loved it. Before placing the phone back he kissed the back of it and _mumbled something_. He was still smilling. He never stopped. When you returned, both of you finished their coffee and took off to the dorm with slow, really slow steps. You  
wished it will always be like today. You hoped it. They were almost at the dorm when exactly at the same time both of them stopped moving. Their soul was loud enough to be heard around the whole universe. They didnt want to part ways yet. Not yet. It's too soon. Kai was cursing under his breath because he wanted to grab your hand already. Grab it and kiss every single part of it. His feelings were like that from the moment he felt 1 pair of eyes staring at him with tenderness and curiosity at a comfy and relaxing library. It was as fast as a thunderstorm on a silent winter night. He knew what love was but not like that. _There was no reason to fall in love with that particular girl with the red cheeks and shiny eyes but his plan turned to the best_. You knew that you were in love when you saw his smile on the library. It was so intense that you werent able to breath. _His aura was something else._ You wanted to know everything about him till the end. You would gamble for him.  
They reached the college gate and since the dorms were for devided for women and men they had to part ways sooner or later. Both of them gambled as they reached to hold each other's hand. A messy situation of lots of sorry's and not a problem happened and in the end they shared a hug. A 10 minutes long hug. After they parted ways a message arrived on  your phone.  
  
'' I will see you tomorrow my _ **sunflower**_. -Jonginnie.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget, updates will be daily! Thanks for reading so far! Comments and corrections are welcome!


	4. A Breathing World

     After parting ways with Kai, You had mixed feelings trapped within your powerless petit heart. You ignored the fact that you hugged him. You pressed ALT F4 in your brain and erased that completely for your own good. Your blood pressure was high with excitment and lust. A hug so warm that caused the global warming for sure. His arms felt so good on your skin. His unsteady breath that was constantly hitting the back of your neck or the way his heart was beating, was a reason you tripped and fell over a bench. You stood up with leaves all over your hair but you didn't care. Your heart wasn't able to stop beating like crazy until night time. You openned the door to your dorm apartment and went directly to the bathroom. You cleared your thoughts while taking a shower. _***I love him***_ You thought. When you came out the bathroom, you picked a pair of clean Pijamas and reached for your phone only to find a heartwarming gift.  
  
_'You have one unread message'_  
  
**_'' I will see you tomorrow my sunflower. -Jonginnie.''_**  
  
You almost dropped your phone because you had a panic attack. Jonginnie... He enlisted his phone number while you were away. He called her 'My sunflower'. HE SAID he will see you tomorrow. Can it get better?   
     There was it again. _**Plumeria , Roses , Tulips ,**_  
_**Forget-me-not**_ but wait the _**sunflowers were missing.?**_ You walked on the endless road searching for the sunflowers. You picked up a plumeria and saw a black petal. You were  
confused again and you dropped it only to pick up a Rose instead. This one had a black stem. You dropped that too. You continued walking on the road but the curiosity you  
had about the black petals was too strong. You decided to pick up a Plumeria again but you heard a muffled voice.  
  
**_''It's rude to disturb the others when they sleep. Now leave''_**  
  
You woke up after hearing the voice. Everything had vanished and you returned to your own world. You took a peak at your phone. It was 8:00 in the morning. Your lesson begins at 10:00 and you decided to eat breakfast at the cafeteria. It was crouded. Too crouded to walk around actually, so you decided to buy something from a nearby vending machine. Your phone vibrated as you were pressing the button for a Tuna Sandwitch.  
  
_'You have one unread message'_ You opened the SMS.  
  
**_''Turn around slowly little Tuna eating monster. -Jonginnie''_**

  
You instantly turned around only to face nothing. You expected that Kai would be there but he wasn't. Did he prank you? You were lowkey pissed but when you turned again to pick up your Tuna Sandwitch from the vending machine, you found out that it was missing. Wait why is it missing? **_''What the fuck where did my 3 dollar sandwitch go?''_** You yelled. By your surprise, you heard someone bursting into laughter and you followed the sound of the million giggles only to find Kai on the floor next to the vending machine dying from laughter. You bursted into laughter too following Kai's movements. Everyone who was passing by the vending machine was staring hard at two Happy go lucky 20 years old students. Both didnt care and continued laughing at each other. Breathless and in pain, they stopped only to look at each other playfully. A conversation was engaged  
sooner or later because of your rumbling tummy.  
  
_''Man you are like a cat. Your tummy basicaly asks for the tuna'' He laughed again. Okay. Two can play the teasing game, you thought._  
  
_''I would have avoided this situation IF i had my Tuna sandwitch though. But someone took it away from me. Ohhhh what should i doooOO!!!!'' You replied with a smirk._  
  
_''Come and get it little kitten''_  
  
He was now provoking you. You leaped directly at him trying to grab your sandwitch back but he was leading you close enough so he could hug you tightly. You were speechless as you were enjoying his body heat. Kai wondered how he got the courage to act like this. He was a timid boy who never engaged into skinship so easily but with you it was impossible to remain calm. His blood boiled every time he saw you. _**It was not because of them**_ , he knew that. I ** _t was only his duty to protect you_   **but he decided to fall in  
love with you in the end. Kai couldnt take it anymore and pushed you away from his embrace carefully. He nervously tried to change the subject and ignore the sound of his beating heart or the fact that they were hugging in front of everyone for about 5 minutes.  
  
_''My uhm..My lesson starts in 10 minutes so i have to run. Thanks for the ehhh.. Hug, Kitten.'_ ' He stood up and started running as fast as he could towards the dance practice room.  
  
Your cheeks were on fire and tears escaped your eyes as you had to part ways with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late in updating but i got too addicted in reading Harry potter!  
> Updates will be daily! Thanks for reading so far~


	5. The Awakening

You attended your lesson with a heavy heart. You had to part ways with Kai for the 3rd time. You werent able to hold him and feel his warmth any longer and that was killing you slowly and painfully. You never expected to feel this way for someone other than your _ **father that died**_. He is an other story for an other time. You tried your best to pay attention to the lesson this time. Boring indeed.  
  
' _' We will end our lesson for today here. Y/N got the best grade in our class again. Why dont you learn from her guys and actually pay some attention to our beautiful freaking class already?''_ The teacher yelled with all her might while looking dissapointed with her students.  
  
_'' At least we are not liers or delusional like her though.''_ Said Tommas, the dork of the class.  
  
_'' Oh i get what you are saying Tommy. That girl is nuts indeed.''_ Said Lucy his girlfriend.  
  
You were about to break their necks but before standing up someone yelled loudly enough to be heard across the earth.  
  
'' _Try talking again about Y/N being delusional if you dare. You never experienced **despair** and **loneliness** in your lives. Now leave assholes and never talk to her again or else.''_  
  
You turned around to see who was talking and you saw a furious Kai. _ **His aura was on fire**_ and he was about to break the doornob. The teacher rushed to his side in order tell him to go outside because she would take him to the principal. Kai yelled at you before going out.  
  
_''Text me!''_  
  
The teacher took him out and you were blushing. Lucy and Tommas were kinda scared but they were also pissed off. They didnt try to mess up with you though. You gathered your things and went to the library. Your mind was full of Kai and you werent able to pay attention at your surroundings. _**Rumours**_ were spreading as fast as when there is a sale in the cafeteria.  
  
' _'Isnt she the one?''_  
  
_'' Yeah i think she is. What did Kai find in her anyways.''_  
  
_''Oh my god i cant believe he did that in front of everyone. So romantic.''_  
  
_''Man damn it i wanted to confess my feelings to her and he was faster.. FUCKING HE-''_  
  
_''They are dating right? They have to they are so cute together i totally ship it''_  
  
_''AMAGAD OTP IKR?''_  
  
You finally arrived at the library and you rushed to an empty seat that was near a window. You didnt actually came here to study. You were here to draw. Before starting you texted your bff's in the group chat you had.  
  
' _' Guys i think i fell in love.'_ ' You texted. There was an instant reply from all three of them.  
  
_'' W H O O M G''_ You were smilling around. Damn they are always so hyped, you thought.  
  
_'' He is in the dancing department and he is super adorable and handsome. He has the kindest heart ever. His name is JongIn.''_  
  
You tried to put your phone down but there was a reply from one of them in almost 3 seconds.  
  
_'' AERUWGERWGJIO I SHIP.''_  
  
Before getting absorbed in the group chat, you said your goodbyes to them and texted Kai as he requested. After that you closed your phone. Your text was :  
_'' Thank you''_ There was no reply.  
  
2 hours had passed and you completed your drawing. You were super proud of your creation and also super nervous. If anyone saw this there would be a huge misunderstanding. Not that you would hate it though. You drew your crush, Kai. You were really proud of your creation and your first thought was _'This is going on my wall._  As you were trying to put it in your bag, you heard footsteps from behind you and you felt _**a familiar soothing aura**_. A small giggle ecchoed in the room and you were blushing as fuck.

_''Seems like you know every detail of me. Im impressed and pleasured''_

You nearly chocked on thin air. Blushing from head to toes you rushed to secure the drawing in your bag and leave the room before Kai could catch you. He simply  
followed you with small and happy steps. He was able to catch you as easily as cooking pasta. TOO EASY actually. _He is way too fast for a human being_ , you thought as you were falling in his embrace in a corner were no eyes followed. A faint voice pierced your ears as it was ecchoing in your brain.

_'' I missed you and it was only for 5 hours. You are driving me crazy you know.'_ '

Kai was breathing slowly. _**His aura was trembling**_. His embrace was as warm as a hot cup of tea in a cold evening. You were melting. You didnt move an inch until Kai holded your face with his hands.

_**'' Will you stay with me until we reach the flowery road?'**_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit too confusing for me to write tbh. The next one will be worse :D


	6. A Larkspur's Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's hands were still on your face. His warmth was tingling around your face and you were red from head to toes. '' Will you stay with me until we reach the flowery road?'' What could it mean? You processed everything that happened so far on your mind as Kai was staring hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK IM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS BUT I WAS NERVOUS CAUSE IM TERRIBLE AT WRITING AND UGH.

 

For a whole year, you had those flowery annoying _**nightmeres**_. Sadly, you also remembered the pain and fear of something so strong and powerful that was able to force awake you even when you took sleeping pills. You remembered how real the Plumeria's felt in your grasp. How a Rose's thorn pierced your pale white skin. How your blood painted the Forget-me not's from blue to red. How you felt the pain of being forgotten. When you met Kai for the first time, you felt a powerful aura from him. The problem was that his Aura was full of invisible butterflies. Why is that a problem? It was breathtakingly pleasuring. Full of kindness and love. Full of passion and trust. An Aura so strong that you felt it's healing powers. It could consume you, toy with you, capture you. Before entering college, was when the dreams started. Why did they start back then though? The memory was still lingering within you. It was back then when you had a dream about _**Rhododendron's**_ filling a closed room. A Spirit was standing next to them. You felt the spirit's Aura. It was ferocious, angry and malicious. It was full or revenge. The spirit grabbed one of the _**Rhododendron's**_  and engulfed it in a purple flame. You were confused and scared. The spirit was walking towards you as if it wanted to speak to you. After coming close enough it finally spoke. 

  
'' A sin so powerful as a room full of fire. Before asking me what's your sin i shall make it clear, imbecile. You dared to touch the sacred _**Gardenia**_  with your bare hands. Such act shall receive a severe punishment ''

The spirit was pissed. As it was burning the Rhododendron, it emmited a feeling of pure destruction. you had the courage to protest though.  
  
'' I dont remember touching a Gardenia though.'' you said.  
You sweared you saw the spirit actually tilt.  
  
''You fool. You didnt just touch it. You were born with it.'' The spirit replied back while yelling. You had goosebumps all over you. The flowers around you screamed with pain. You didnt understand what the spirit meant.  
  
''Born with it?'' you asked. 1 minute had passed and you finally understood what the spirit meant. You spoke again with a timid manner.  
  
''You mean my birthmark?''

Indeed you happened to have a birthmark with the shape of a Gardenia. You always hated it and kept it hidden. It was located near your right collarbone.  
The spirit finally made it's last move.  
  
''The first one that carried a sacred Gardenia was sacrifised to bring Good luck on ancient cities. The tradition passed through generations but they found a sollution as the sacrifices got out of control. Me. My job is to pass a curse. The curse differs but every single one had a **_flower theme_**. You will understand what i mean later. In order to lift the curse YOU need to find a protector that will be in charge if purifing it. Find a person with the opposite aura im emmiting right now and the curse shall be broken.''  
  
He placed his hand on your head and you felt a terrible pain. It vanished along side with the screaming Rhododendron. Suddently you were on an endless road full of flowers. There were _**R** **oses,Tulips,Sunflowers, Plumeria**_ and _**Forget-me-not.**_ As you approached them, you realised they either had a black petal or a black stem. You tried to cut down a black petal as it was ruining your OCD and everything was engulfed in blue flames. Panicked and scared you woke up only to find your self on the floor.  
  
What was all that about? You tried to forget your dream as you were finally moving on a new house. A dorm to be precise. Your mother was crying as her daughter grew up so fast. The first thing you did on your new room was to hang your favourite posters on the wall. After placing everything you fell asleep on your new bed. You  
had a dream about an endless roa- Wait a minute, you thought. You already saw that dream once so why are you seeing it again, you wondered. You tried to find a way  
out but after a long time her body moved on its own. It picked up a Sunflower and cut down a black stem. You woke up again on the floor after watching everything  
burn down into ashes. It was like you had a _**Dream within an other Dream,**_ you thought to your self. Nothing made sense back then.  
  
You couldn't relax at all. The thoughts were too strong for you to calm down. Why did this happen to you? Why you? 

* * *

  
After meeting Kai for the first time. you had that dream only once but it stopped in the middle of it. _Someone_ said something and everything went black. You tried to ignore it but today everything made sense. Or at least you tried to think so. Kai _said something about a flowery road as he was still holding your face in his hands_. You were confused  
yet your heart was beating like crazy. You wanted to ask what did he mean but you werent able to. Kai kissed your right cheek and after 2 seconds he nearly fainted. He  
was so red that you wanted to laugh. Laugh at his beautiful embarrassed face. He tried to push you gently aside so he could run but you resisted and instead pressed a light kiss that made a huge smooch sound effect on his left cheek. He was petrified. He started shaking and then he decided to speak. Well try to. His words didnt quit make sense but you understood what he wanted to say.  
  
'' DdddDoes that mean yyes? Ddid you cchjust accept my confession-i guess you can translatttte thhhe kiss as a cconfession? Should i run and celebrate or jump off a cliff?''  
Cute. Too cute for this ugly world, you thought. You wanted to body tackle him and kiss him everywhere but  
you werent able as he nearly cried from happiness.  
''Yes i do accept. After all i lo..''  
You stopped talking. You were too embarrassed to admit it but he knew exactly what you were tring to say.  
He hugged you so hard that both almost chocked. You laughed at each other and then walked down the corridor holding hands. You felt his Aura in your own body. He was smilling at you non stop as he was holding your hand. He walked you to your dorm and before parting ways he asked if there was a way to sneak into the dorm.  
You were surprised. You nervously asked why and he replied back with a serious tone.  
  
_**''We have to talk about your dreams. I m your sollution''**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter was and still is as confusing as it can gets. I shall apologise again for not posting it 4 months ago but i was nervous that you guys wouldnt like it TwT. Final chapter here i go UwU


	7. The Dream Came True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXCUSE MY SLOPPY WRITING

You were super confused at Kai's words. You didnt even know why Kai knew about your dreams in the first place. Was it the rumours? Why exactly is he your sollution? Is this a prank ?   
The only thing left was to show him the way to the emergency exit 'Or in this moment its appropriate to call it emergency entry' you thought. As you and kai were climbing the stairs there was an annoying silence that both of you hated. Kai still had his serious tone though and that made you really nervous. Finally after reaching your room and getting in, you told Kai to sit on the couch near the window until you prepare some tea but he stood next to the window instead and he looked outside with a worried expression on his face. Your heart was in pain as you were looking at his worried expression. Thats not something that fits him. He is supposed to be smiling. 'Dont be sad Kai' you thought. You left the room to prepare the tea in a rushing manner. You almost tripped but Kai didnt look back. He was still staring outside the window like he was keeping an eye out for the _**others**_. But what others? When you finally left the room as Kai saw, He started mumbling some sort of _**Magic words**_ in order to protect the room from _ **them**_. He took a pouch out of his pocket in order to _**purify**_ the room. Dark spirit power was lurking all around and he was going insane. It was too powerful. The Gardenia mark was rare after all.  
You came back with 2 cups of tea and a burn mark in your right hand. You spilled hot water on your hand in attempt to calmly poor water on the cup but you failed.  
Kai took his eyes off the window and followed you. He saw the burn in your hand but he did nothing. You were a bit dissapointed and sad. You expected more to happen. Kai made the first move in order to explain everything at you. It was a huge risk but he couldnt live with that guilt in his heart. He loved you with all of his life after all. Kai spoke.

''You see...I asked you if i could come in order to explain something very important. Can you tell me about your dreams?'' He said calmly.  
You were really confused and nervous but you tried to explain everything as he requested. You couldnt deny a request from him after all.  
  
''Every night i have the same dream. Its always an endless road full of flowers.''You said nervously.  
  
''Do you remember what the flowers looked like or do you know their names?'' Kai replied.  
  
''Of course. It's Plumeria , Roses , Sunflowers , Forget-me-not and tulips.''  
Kai started breathing heavilly. It was about the time to _**change everything**_.  
  
''Are you sure it was only those 5 and not 7 in total?''  
  
''Yes im pretty su- Oh! The day i entered this college i had a dream about a spirit and a Rhododendron. Also i have a birthmark which is a Gardenia.'' You replied.  
Kai felt as he was breathless. He was ready to cry. You werent able to control your curiosity once again.  
  
''How do you know about my dreams or the flowers?''  
Kai was mentally ready to accept his fate as a _**protector**_. He smoothly yet nervously explained everything.  
  
''I know you will get mad but it was my duty you see. Every flower has a meaning but we will talk about that in the end. The birthmark of yours has a power. You can distinguish the Aura of magical creatures.'' He tried to continue but he was interupted.  
  
''Come again? Magical creatures? What the hell did you drink ? '' You were confused once again and you  were lowkey laughing. Kai on the other hand was almost ready to cry.  
  
''Its not a laughing matter Y/N. Please listen to me. Please.'' A tear was falling on his tight and you immediately closed your mouth.  
  
''There are 3 kinds of Magical creatures in our world. Ghosts, Spirits and Protectors. I happen to be a Protector my self.'' You didnt reply. You stood there while watching Kai who was wiping his tears.  
  
''Your dreams are full of ghosts and emotions. Emotions you linger, emotions you admire and emotions you fear. As you said a spirit visited you in your dream. That was a  
 _ **'Mongdal**_ ' the spirit of an unmarried man. They curse the people who linger for love. You are the one that holds the sacred Gardenia. In ancient times they used to sacrifice  
the barers in order for their cities to have Good Luck.'' Kai paused. His throat was dry and his hands were trembling. You couldnt stand watching the human you are  madly in love with in such state. You didnt care about those things. You cared about him and only him. You came closer and you holded his trembling weak hand. He relaxed as he felt the warmth of your hand. He continued.  
  
'' The sacrifices stopped when a young woman fell in love with a Protector. As they lived their lives full of love and passion the curse was gone. Thats why Ghosts hunt the  
Barers of the Gardenia. They dont want the Barer to love a protector. In our case the oppossite happened.''  
He said while he blushed. You felt a shiver in your spine. A deadly aura was around the corner. Kai Stood up as fast as a lightning bolt and he started mumbling in some  
unknown language. He took a pouch out of his pocket and started throwing a dust-like thing in your window. The Aura was gone. He sat next to you and took your hand  
in his grasp again. You moaned in pain as he was nervous enough to almost smash your hand. He apologised fastly and continued.  
  
''My family....They were all protectors. That passed on me too ofcourse. The protectors are nothing special. They protect the barer as the name says. We have a special power  
though. If we are with the barer the curse lifts as i told you. We can feel the Aura's too. The thing you felt was a ghost. They are after you. They hunt you in your sleep in  
flower forms. You realised that something was wrong with the flowers right? You made an possitive sound. You werent able to speak clearly. You  felt a huge uneasiness in the air. Kai continued.  
  
''As i told you every flower means something. A _**Rose**_ can mean a lots of things depending on its colour. The ones you saw were red and that means _**Passionate love**_. A  
 _ **Sunflower**_ means _**Adoration**_. _**Forget-me-not**_ means  _ **Remember me forever**_. Α _**Plumeria**_ has a lots of meanings but in your case it goes as _**New life or birth**_. A  
red _ **Tulip**_ means _**Declaration of Love**_ , a  _ **Gardenia**_  has lots of meanings too but i believe in your cause it could be _**Purity**_  and _**Rhododendron**_ means Beware.''  
Kai sighed. You were restless. A tear formed in your eye. You lowered your voice and with a trembling voice you were finally able to speak.  
  
''You are my protector. Im the Barer. You are meant to be with me. I'm madly in love with you. You are just here to protect me from the ghosts. You were the voice in my  
dream that told the Ghosts that its rude to bother others when they sleep. You told me to ignore the  _ **Frangipani's**_. Thats an another name for _**Plumeria**_ right?  
You dont love me but your actions show me that you do. Well do you?''  
  
You started crying as you were holding Kai's hand. He was shocked to find that you loved him that much too. He was not shocked to find how much he hurted you. He  
was madly in love with you too. He was about to break everything in the room for doing that to you. Suddently there was noice from outside. Restless voices, crying and  
screaming. Kai knew what that meant but that only made you cry more. It was about time he thought. He stood up only to fall on the floor again. He was at his knees. He  
spoke.  
'' Y/N i wanted to let you know my true feelings.'' The voices from outside were worse.  
  
'' I didnt knew a barer was in our college. Then one day i felt your Aura in the library. I hid behind my book only to find you staring at my way. I was flustered. I never used being close to people in the first place as i grew learning how to be a protector. Your eyes were stunning. You were observing every move i made. I decided to let you and placed my book on the desk again. Suddently you left the room in a hurry and i was worried. Did something happen? I followed you and i loved every move you made. Your beautiful eyes lurking all around in our college looking at every single detail. You reached the dancing room and you were staring at Taemin. I felt jealous so i called the fangirls to roam at him. Then we spoke. I was feeling really nervous the whole time. When i got to meet you again i was really happy so i wasnt able to stop smilling. Every time i was with you i was smilling. When i hugged you i was smilling. You are the one and only one that makes me smile. I do. I really do love you. I dont care if you are a barer or if im a protector. I dont care about the Gardenia or the Plumeria. I care about the Rose. The passionate love i have for you.''   
  
Everything calmed down.The ghosts were no longer outside. The sun came down. Kai was crying as he wholeheartly confessed his love to you. Your tears had dried up until he said 'I do'. You were crying together in a unity. It was better than every harmony in the world. Every cell in the universe could hear their heartbeats. Beating, Breathing, Living as one. No one could speak at that moment. No words were enough. Faint touches all around the place. He trying to grab your hand. You were trying to avoid it only to place your hand on his hair. He was staring hard at your watery eyes. You were moving closer and closer until the final touch. While holding hands, sitting next to each other their lips  
became one. It was not lustful though. It was as pure as  _ **White Rose**_. They were crying as they were kissing. The kisses were passionate enough to make Kai feel too embarrassed to continue and you started whining. He was smiling again as he hugged you again. You thought to yourself that an embarrassed kai is the best kai. You were red from head to toes once again. Only he could make you feel so embarrassed.  
His heart was almost ready to explode but he wasted no minute to ask if everything was okay. He got a possitive reply and he tried kissing you again only to fail hardcorely. He was way to nervous after overcomming all this trouble so he coughed it off smiled at your way. He gestured you to come closer and so you went. He was determined to correct his mistake.He kissed you again and again until you were breathless. He remembered his original purpose though and asked if he could check your hand.  
The Gardenia mark was gone. You got rid of the curse. Before trying to kiss you more, You asked something that it never occured to them in the first place.  
  
''Are we together now or?'' Kai almost chocked.  
  
''I thought we were together when we firstly hugged though'' He said while giggling like a highschool student.  
  
You werent able to control that urging feeling that was boiling your blood. You went full comando.  
''You scared me so much today that i got way too tired. Will you sleep next to me, My beloved boyfriend?'' He agreed instantly and he smiled at you. He couldnt take enough of you. He loved you with all his heart. He wanted to be with you forever. He left a mark on your left shoulder. You moaned in pain. Kai was nervous. He started apologising. He was new to this kind of skinship and You found it adorable.  
You hugged him tightly and finally told him what you felt.  
'' I want to be with you forever. I love you so much JongIn. Please dont leave me.'' He smiled sweetly and hugged you tighter. Kai whispered sweetly.  
'' I will never leave your side. You are my everything. My breath, my life, my soul and my reason to smile.''  
After hours of sweet talk they fell on the bed and they were looking at each other. They were smiling as they were still holding hands. Kai was forced to close the lights and  
when he did he looked at you one more time with the sweetest way he could.  
 _ **''I love you my Dream.''**_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mess and for actually waiting for it. It means a lot! as i said at the start of this trip this was my first attempt to write something. I have mixed feelings and i believe i failed but i hope you guys at least liked it UwU. Thank you kind readers!


End file.
